dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ruler: Master of the Mask
Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 군주 - 가면의 주인 / Gunju - Gamyeonui Juin *'Também conhecido como:' The Emperor - Owner of the Mask *'Genero:' Histórico, político, romance *'Episodios:' 40 *'Canal:' MBC *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 10/05/2017 a 13/07/2017 *'Horário:' 4ª & 5ª Feira às 21:55hs]] (Transmissão de 2 episódios seguidamente) *'Trilha Sonora Original:' Ruler: Master of the Mask OST Sinopse O drama se passa no século 18 da Era Joseon, e narra a história do Príncipe Herdeiro Lee Sun e sua luta contra uma poderosa e rica organização chamada Pyunsoo-hwe que controla o País, por trás dos bastidores, que tem o monopólio do controle de fornecimento de água. Com a ajuda de uma jovem que ele ama, chamada Ga-eun, Lee supera as adversidades e cresce como um governador justo. --''Wikipedia'' Elenco Elenco Principal *Yoo Seung Ho como Príncipe Herdeiro Lee Sun (17/22) *Kim So Hyun como Han Ga Eun (17/22) *L como Plebeu Lee Sun (17/22) *Yoon So Hee como Kim Hwa Goon (16/21) *Heo Joon Ho como Dae Mok (50/60) *Park Chul Min como Woo Bo (50/60, professor de Lee Sun) Pessoas ao redor do Príncipe Herdeiro thumb *Shin Hyun Soo como Lee Chung Woo (19/24) *Bae Yoo Ram como Park Moo Ha (20/30) *Lee Chae Young como Mae Chang (30) Elenco de Suporte *Kim Byung Chul como Kim Woo Jae (30/40) *Kim Jong Soo como Joo Jin Myung (40/50) *Do Yong Goo (도용구) como Choi Sung Gi (40/50) *Jung Kyu Soo como Heo Yoo Gun (30/40) *Kim Young Woong (김영웅) como Jo Tae Ho (30/40) *Kim Seo Kyung como Gon (16/20s) *Park Ki Ryung (박기륭) como Sr. Jang Familia do plebeu Lee Sun *Park Hyun Sook como Yoo Sun Daek (mãe, 20/30) *Jung Hae Kyun como pai (30) *Go Na Hee (고나희) como Kko Mool (irmã mais nova, 6) Pessoas do Palácio Real *Kim Myung Soo como Rei Yeongjo (30/50) *Kim Sun Kyung como Consorte Yeong (40/50) *Choi Ji Na como Rainha Jeongseong (20/40) *Jung Doo Hong como Lee Bum Woo (30/50) *Song In Gook (송인국) como Hyun Suk (20) *Jung Ah Mi (정아미) como Dama da Corte Han (30) *Lee Dae Ro como eunuco do Rei (40) Restante do Elenco *Jun Noh Min como Han Kyu Ho (30) *Jin Ki Joo como Choi Kang Suh *Gong Jung Hwan *Min Pil Joon (민필준) Créditos de Produção *'Produtora:' People Story Company, Huayi's Brothers *'Diretor Chefe:' Kim Kyung Hee *'Produtor:' Jung Chan Hee (정찬희), Shim Jung Woon (심정운), Bae Jung Hoon (배정훈) *'Diretor:' Noh Do Chul, Park Won Gook *'Roteirista:' Park Hye Jin (박혜진), Jung Hae Ri (정해리) Audiências *''Verificar em: Ruler: Master of the Mask/Audiencia'' Notas *As filmagens se iniciaram em Dezembro de 2016. *A mídia notou uma similiaridade com o popular drama Love in the Moonlight (KBS, 2016) pois ambos são dramas históricos da era Joseon com jovens atores principais que nasceram em 1993 (Park Bo Gum) e 1999 (Kim Yoo Jung).http://m.entertain.naver.com/read?oid=112&aid=0002865394 *Cada episódio transmitido no período noturno foi dividido em dois com cerca de 30 minutos por episódio com um intervalo comercial entre os dois episódios. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Americana Temporada Anterior MBC Próxima Temporada Radiant Office 4ª & 5ª Feira às 22:00hs Man Who Dies to Live Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2017 Categoria:2017 Categoria:MBC Categoria:KHistórico Categoria:KPolitica Categoria:KRomance